Darkness Lies Ahead
by silverdoe394
Summary: The vision Thor receives from Scarlet Witch during the events of Age of Ultron reveals that Asgard may be in danger. While seeking out the Infinity Stones he vividly recalls one scene from his vision that is burning a hole in his mind, one featuring Ragnarok and his brother.


**So, a certain** _ **special someone**_ **was supposed to appear for a short cameo in Age of Ultron but didn't make the final cut. No idea what his scene would have been, but to me it seems the best place it would've fit would be in the vision Thor has. It probably wasn't nearly this dramatic but hey there was def foreshadowing to Thor: Ragnarok and I love me some Loki.**

* * *

With Ultron defeated and the day saved, the Avengers had gone their separate ways. Thor left Earth to learn more about the Infinity Stones. If someone was searching for them he had to be prepared for what was to come. Thor knew the vision Scarlet Witch made him see was initially to distract him in battle, but without it he would have never realized something was happening with the stones. Any entity looking for them was dangerous and Thor had to stop them.

Though the vision was extremely insightful nothing troubled him so, not even his mother and brother's death. Thor told the Avengers about the stones but left out the moments taking place in Asgard. There was one scene in particular that came just after seeing Infinity Stones that he was afraid telling anyone about. The scene still haunted him to the core.

Thor replayed what happened when he delved into the mystical pool over and over again. He knew it was unhealthy to think about something for so long but he could not get it out of his mind. The very last scene of the vision felt so real, too painfully real. Unable to fight it once again, Thor relived his vision.

* * *

It's a late night on Asgard. Dozens of beautiful Asgardian women are laughing, all eyes on Thor while doing so. A hooded figure walks by before everyone disappears except for the gatekeeper, Heimdall, who has clearly gone mad. He runs and seizes Thor by the neck, shaking him, shouting about the end of everything. Heimdall's brilliant golden eyes are ghost white, perhaps he has been blinded and therefore cannot see the fate of the realms; a terrifying thought for Thor. Heimdall disappears and the Infinity Stones flash before his eyes.

The Infinity Stones disappear and the hooded figure from before returns. The two of them are in opposite sides of an Asgardian prison cell. The robe and hood are black, shrouding the figure in complete darkness. Thor cannot see the being's face no matter how hard he looks. He stands silently, waiting for it to speak or move. Slowly, it's pale hands reach up and pull the hood back, revealing the face of his brother Loki, whom he previously thought was dead.

"Loki!" Thor shouts. It's a mixture of anger and relief. He runs toward his brother.

Loki extends his arm and signals Thor to stop with his hand.

Thor's joy turns into confusion as he stops running. A million questions run through his mind. "Brother, how did you survive? I saw your body grow cold and turn stone grey. You died!"

"I did put on a very good act, didn't I?" Loki smirks. "But I must confess that I have been alive all this time."

Thor shakes his head. "But that's impossible, I saw-"

"Oh, Thor," Loki interrupts, "you are still the same gullible fool you've always been."

Thor is suddenly yanked to the floor. He looks down and there are shackles around his ankles. The metal chains they are linked to are so short he is unable to stand up. As he tries to pull them off, two more sets slither up his body. Thor shouts and tries to wrench them off but he can't, his hands swipe through them as if they are made out of air. Once his wrists are shackled they become concrete and have weight to them. Thor can hardly move at all now, he struggles but nothing loosens, bends or breaks.

Thor looks up to his brother, who appears amused at his current situation.

"Loki, stop this!" he pleads.

"But what's the fun in _that_?" Loki teases cruelly. At the flick of the wrist the black robes disappear and Loki's signature green and black leather armor materializes onto his body. The gold-horned helmet forms on top of his head and frames his features.

Once again, Thor struggles with his restraints and fails. He can feel the metal cuffs digging into his skin as they become tighter.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's not as if I had a choice. This is who I am, Thor, this is who I was always meant to be. I tried running away from the truth, but in the end it is easier to accept what just is. Destiny is the one thing in the universe that cannot be tampered with. You were meant to be a great king and protector, and I the monster who brings naught but pain and ruin." Loki's mouth twists into a wicked, sadistic grin.

Rage pumps through Thor's bloodstream. "If I cannot stop this madness, then surely our father will!"

"Odin?" Says Loki incredulously. He throws his head back and laughs a terrible, cold laugh that slices like a blade through Thor's body. "Odin can't help you, Thor, because I killed him."

"No…"

"Yes, dear brother. But don't fret, Asgard was not left without a king. I, being ever the benevolent man, took the job and have been dismantling Asgard from the inside, piece by piece. When there is nothing left to ruin, I will bring upon Ragnarok and everything you have come to love will crumble before your eyes. Before, of course, you perish with it."

Loki changes the scene around them. Thor is still chained to the ground and unable to move, but now they are on a hill overlooking Asgard. Much of the city, including the palace, is on fire. Smoke billows in the air and has assembled into an ominous cloud overhead. Horrible monsters that Thor has only ever heard of in stories are rampaging. Screams are heard and pleas for help are called out. Thousands of innocent Asgardians are dying like flies.

Enraged and petrified over what he is seeing and hearing, Thor battles with his chains again. Loki conjures a green and gold snake that winds itself around Thor. Vulnerable, his limbs useless, Thor is completely defenseless as the serpent constricts his body. He feels his ribs cracking and each breath is shallower than the last. The snake hisses in Thor's ear menacingly, challenging him to break free. Thor knows he can't. Asgard is going to fall and he's going to die before he can save it.

Loki's villainous cackle echoes in his ears just before he blacks out.


End file.
